


I need you to know something

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death, Protective Thor, Steve Rogers is a reckless idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve went down during a mission. He reached out to Thor to let his boyfriend know how much he loved him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	I need you to know something

**Author's Note:**

> Came across the prompt: Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they call person B and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.  
> I want some angst so I wrote this for my favorite pairing *nervous laughing*
> 
> Unbetaed (sorry for any silly mistakes)

Steve was having a bad week. 

It had been a very long week. They had to fight a group of mad scientists, a bunch of bad guys in stupid costumes and an evil sorcerer. It didn’t help when they had to fight without one of their strongest, because Thor had returned to Asgard earlier this week. And the God of Thunder departed without even telling his boyfriend slash leader, something he had done a lot recently.

To make matter worse, Tony was careless and got himself buried under a collapsed building during one of their fights. The billionaire only suffered from a concussion and a few broken ribs, but the Iron Man suit was nearly destroyed. Watching his friend almost got crushed was not the worst thing. Although they tried their best to minimize the range of destruction, part of the town had become rumble and there had been a report on human casualties. The guilt had been haunting Steve for the past few days, and the public criticism on his ability to lead the team only added to the burden. Press conferences, reports and debriefs, Steve sat through all of them, getting his ears chewed out and apologizing so many times he couldn't remember. In the end, Steve was numb and utterly exhausted. He felt like a barrel of explosives, all it needed was a match and he would explode.  
And the one who lit the match was none other than his boyfriend.

The demigod returned from his trip to Asgard, seemingly unaware of what the team had been through during his absence. Steve found his boyfriend in his room at the Tower, looking as cheerful as ever when he welcomed Steve with a big smile.

Steve wanted to scream where the hell had you been, but he chose not to. Instead, he just walked past Thor and picked up some documents on his desk. Thor's smile faltered a little at Steve's cold demeanor, but he soon regained his usual optimism.  
"Morning, my love. You look handsome as usual." Thor greeted, moving closer to Steve. Steve could feel a warm embrace from behind and small kisses were placed on his neck and shoulders.

Typical Thor's move. Whenever Steve was angry, his idiot boyfriend would try to distract him with kisses and his ridiculously hot body. Steve would melt right away and then they would have some intimate time together, any of their dispute forgotten. But distraction would be the last thing he needed right now as tons of paperwork were piling up on his desk.

"Not now, Thor," Steve said coldly. The Captain removed himself from Thor's embrace and moved to the other side of the room. He shoved the documents in his bag and zipped it a little too forcefully. Thor watched Steve with furrowed brows as the soldier walked away from him.

"What is the matter? You never rejected our little moment before."

"I have work. Later, Thor." 

"What is this Steve? You are not pleased with my return? Did I interrupt something important?" Thor pestered. He grabbed Steve's arm as the soldier decided to ignore him and moved to the door. "Talk to me, Steve."

"You want to talk? Fine. What the hell have you been doing? You just vanished without even saying a word to me!" 

"My apology, but I need to be on Asgard as my presence was required for an important event. And I did try to come back as soon as possible."

"Then you could have dropped a note! And this isn't the first time you did this to me, to the team. You can't just leave and then appear again at your convenience. If there are so many important events on Asgard like that, perhaps you don't need to stay on Earth anymore!"

Thor recoiled, and something in his eyes told Steve that he had gone too far. Before he could say anything, Thor stepped back, called Mjolnir to him and flew away.

Steve swallowed his unsaid apology as he watched Thor disappear after the colorful bright light of the Bifrost. It had been two days since and Steve hadn’t heard anything from his boyfriend. This was not the first time they fought, but Thor had never stomped out on him like that, normally the demigod would find a way to apologize first. Steve knew he was wrong to say that, but he was also too stubborn to be the one who made amends. 

Their fight just added to all the bad things that happened to Steve this whole week. Steve tried to stay professional and not let the negativity slip out when he at work, but somehow his emotion was still visible to everyone.

“Stop looking murderous, Rogers. You just scared the new intern, you know,” Natasha said, patting Steve on the back.

Steve let out a sigh. 

“Not speaking with Thor yet?”

Steve shook his head. 

“First big fight and you said something to him that you regretted?”

Steve nodded mutely.

“Well, you know, sooner or later one of you will need to apologize,” Natasha gave him a thoughtful look. “Thor isn’t the type to hold a grudge. Just try to be sincere, Steve.” 

“Can we talk about this later? Right now I just want to focus on our mission.”

“Well, our mission is quite simple. Just need to retrieve some lost stuff, so only you, me, and a few agents. Try to be as stealthy as possible. We’ll be back in no less than a day,” Natasha said, giving him some documents. Some kind of secret base in the middle of a desert that they suspected belonged to a criminal organization. A few important blueprints had disappeared, and SHIELD had traced them back to this place. It was just a small research facility so they expected minimum resistance. He handed the documents back to Natasha and stood up.

“Suit up. We’re leaving in 10 minutes.”

*~*~  
Steve felt winded as if he had been running for thousands of miles without a break. He looked around and saw bodies on the floor, his agents were also among those who had fallen. 

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in, retrieve the blueprints, then get out, that was why SHIELD only sent a small team. That was what Steve’s thought until they are surrounded by hundreds of fully-armed terrorists. Chaos ensued, and Steve quickly covered Natasha while other team members shot wildly, desperate to open a retreat. 

They tried to call for backup but failed. Somehow all of their communication devices were down. With the agents down one by one, Natasha spotting a shotgun wound, and the enemies getting more and more aggressive, Steve had to make a quick decision. He would stay and hold off the terrorists so that Natasha and others could escape and call for backup. Of course, Nat objected vehemently, but she knew they didn’t have a choice as they were outgunned and outnumbered. Plus, they were holding Steve off since he had to protect them, so leaving him behind seemed to be the only thing they could do right now. He breathed a sigh of relief as the spy reluctantly agreed to follow his plan 

"Be safe, Steve. We'll try to be back as soon as possible," Nat said, handing him one of her guns.

"Yeah, now go!" Steve grunted and lifted his shield while firing blindly, opening a path so that Nat and some agents could escape. Steve hoped they could get to safety quickly. 

The fight was bloody. Gunshots deafened his ears, and he couldn't count how many times an enemy had fallen after being hit by his shield. His heart ached every time an agent fell and didn't get back up again, sorrow and despair drove him forward.

The fight ended at last, with him as the last man standing. But not for long though, as the soldier soon collapsed from multiple wounds and fatigue.

Steve managed to get to the nearest wall with his wounded leg and sagged against it. He could see a trail of blood on the floor. Not from the enemy, but from him. This was definitely not a good thing. Steve tried to put pressure on a wound on his stomach, but he could already saw a red puddle collected on the floor. 

Maybe he should catch some sleep, and maybe the wounds would heal a little by the time he woke up. He just needed to close his eyes for a little while.

When Steve opened his eyes again, there hadn’t been any changes. The wound on his abdomen was still bleeding, along with other injuries. Steve shivered. He didn’t remember being this cold. It was summer, he wasn’t supposed to be cold. Stray sunlight flickering weakly on the small windows of the base was soon eradicated as darkness pull its curtains over everything. How many hours had it been, Steve wondered. Did Nat and the others found help? Would they come back for him in time, or would it be too late? 

His thought suddenly wandered to Thor. If he died here, Steve didn’t want the last memory they had together was some stupid fight.

When they started dating, Steve and Thor started to share a soul bond. It was crafted by Asgardian magic and was used by the couple whenever Thor came back to Asgard (because Thor didn’t own a phone and Steve couldn’t send a raven as his boyfriend insisted). For the past few days, Steve had contemplated contacting Thor, but he didn’t have a chance to do so. So he reached out to their bond, praying that Thor wouldn’t be too mad at him to answer it. 

“Steve?” Steve was relieved when he could hear Thor. 

“Hi, Thor. How’s Asgard?” Steve asked nonchalantly while trying to conceal the pain blooming in his midriff. The bond could transfer their emotions as well, so he must be careful not to let it slip. 

There was a small pause until Thor finally spoke up again.

“Asgard is wonderful. Though I thought we are not on speaking terms since you are still upset.”

“Look, about the other day, I… I’m sorry, Thor. I shouldn’t have said that.” Steve gritted his teeth, trying to hold back a sob as the pain flared up again. 

“No, Steve, I should have been the one to apologize,” Thor quickly interrupted him. "I am glad that you weren’t mad at me anymore. It will not happen again, I promise. Next time, I shall inform you of my whereabouts."

Steve felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest as Thor’s happiness was transferred through the bond to him. But at the same time, the soldier noticed that his fingers had gone numb now, and the cold had started to seep into his bones. His head got a little fuzzy and he was losing sight, which was another bad sign. 

“Are you alright? It seems that something is troubling you,” There was a hint of worry in Thor’s voice. Some of his emotions must have slipped through their bond. Steve shuddered, his breath became short and labored now, but he couldn’t afford to let his boyfriend know about this.

“I’m fine. Just miss you and your cuddle.” 

“Then you shall have them,” Thor chuckled. “I cannot wait to see you again. We can cuddle while you watch those boring shows of yours.”

Steve laughed, but he couldn’t hold back the tears. It would be like any other days at the Tower, with Tony and Bruce doing science and speaking terms that nobody really understood, Nat and Clint talking life and mission over pizza, and Steve comfortably snuggling with his demigod boyfriend. The TV would always play something fun and light while Steve sat back and let himself immerse in those peaceful moments, occasionally stealing kisses from Thor until Tony couldn’t stand it anymore and tell the lovebirds to get a room. Now, when he was bleeding out on the cold concrete floor in some goddam secret base, teetering on the brink of death, Steve wished he could relive those simple moments again. God, he would trade anything just so he could be in Thor’s arms again, but he feared it would be impossible now. How cruel fate was, Steve thought, when it gave him a family and love in the new century but didn’t even allow him to be with them till the end of the line. 

Steve sucked in a breath. Right at this moment, he realized how much he loved Thor. His boyfriend, his teammate, and his anchor. How the God of Thunder always made him feel safe. How he was always there with Steve when the soldier navigated his life in this new century. He needed to say this before his time ran out.

“I love you, Thor.” Steve choked, partly from the emotion, but also because of the blood bubbling at the back of his throat. It was getting too difficult to breath now. 

“Yes, I love you too.” Thor’s voice was soft, almost a whisper. Their bond sang in joy. Steve shuddered, hearing those simple words were enough for him. 

And the bond vibrated for one final time.

“Goodbye, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had wanted to end it that way and turn this into a character death fic haha (because I was too lazy to write more words). But I love happy endings for Thundershield so I'll write one more chapter to revive Steve lol.


End file.
